48 Hours
by Yuu-Pon
Summary: Allen sighed and debated smashing the bottle over Lavi's head. Allen had just returned from a mission in China, and didn't particually want to deal with a fairy wing wearing Kanda and now apparent scientist Lenalee. This just wasn't his day
1. Chapter 1

The long train screeched to a stop before the station. The sun had long since set and the full moon had risen high into the sky. Allen shifted from his sleep, and drowsily grabbed his bags from the over head racks. He slid open the door and let a loud yawn escape. The finder stood quickly and lead Allen through the car to where half asleep passengers exited. Timcanpy flew lazily behind his master as he walked the dark streets of the town that stood before the order. The bulbs in the street lamps flickered, one giving out leaving Allen and the finder in the darkness. Timcanpy landed on Allen's head and nuzzled himself in the boy's snow white hair. The cobblestone that was the street abruptly ended and the dirt path to the Black Order began. Allen groaned as his half asleep legs carried him up the incline. Allen should have stopped there, turned around, and went back to China. It was passed midnight and the order was still lit up like a Christmas tree.

"Well this is odd." Allen said to nobody particular as he and the finder drew closer to the Order. All the while Allen watched the light that flickered quickly on the top floor of the order.

"I BEELIEVE I CAN FLY!" Someone shouted before jumping from the top of the building. The jumper landed with a loud thud on the ground just as Allen was going to enter to building.

"What the actual-" Allen began kneeling next to the face planted person. Allen's eyes widened when he noticed who it was.

It was Kanda. Wearing nothing but a plaid mini skirt, and dark red fairy wings. It amazed Allen that someone had managed to get Kanda to wear such a thing. Allen's jaw dropped when he noticed one other thing, Kanda's long blue-black hair was running down the length of his back, full of curls. Allen held back a chuckle as he looked curiously at his comrade. Allen knelt next to the samurai and rolled him onto his back.

"Nee. BaKanda! Are you alive?" Allen asked poking the older teen in the face. Kanda's eyes snapped open and a wide grin covered his face.

"ALLLLLLLLLEEEEEENNN!" Kanda cried, glomping the stunned boy.

"I've missed you sooooooo much!" Kanda squeaked, holding Allen's an arms length away.

"Ummm…what the fuck?" Allen mumbled under his breath. Before Allen could remove the oddly dressed Kanda from his shoulders, he was pulled closer to the samurai.

"What are you doing, BaKa-" Allen was cut off by Kanda pulling him in for a kiss. Allen gasped in horror and joy, his dream for the past months happening. Kanda took advantage of the little gasp, and invaded Allen's mouth. Allen eyes widened even more and he beat his fists on Kanda's chest. Kanda ignored the younger teen's protests and continued to invaded Allen's mouth. Allen pushed Kanda off the second he could and wiped his mouth harshly.

"W-what the hell, BaKanda!" Allen growled standing and dusting off his pants

"Nothing!" Kanda giggled. Allen crept backwards slowly, afraid of the impending doom that was sure to come. Allen quickly opened the door and ushered the finder in and closed it behind himself.

Inside the order was much, much worse. As he entered he noticed everything was out of order. Allen was attacked the second he entered the dining hall. The eye patch wearing exorcist hugged him tightly.

"Allen! You've got to help me! I've done something horrible! This wasn't supposed to happen!" Lavi cried, burying his head in Allen's chest.

"Wait you did this?" Allen frowned and Lavi nodded slowly

"What exactly did you do?"

"A bottle…and I poured it into the…and now everyone's crazy."

"What was IN the bottle Lavi?"

"Some clear stuff I found in Komui's storage closet."

Allen sighed and tapped his foot impatiently. "Where's this bottle?"

"Over here." Lavi said making his way into the kitchen. Allen followed and was met with a scene he wish he'd never seen. Jerry pinned down by Komui on top of one of the counters. They seemed to be in the middle of _something _both almost completely naked. Allen shielded his eyes and backed out of the room quickly, tripping over his feet as he pushed open the door. Lavi returned, most likely needing an eye patch for his other eye, clutching an empty purple bottle in his shaking hands.

"They…did-dn't stop." Lavi stuttered, the images of the scene he just saw flashing before his eye. Allen snatched the bottle from his friends hands. Reading the label, he frowned.

"…will last for 48 hours." Allen muttered as he read. He frowned and almost, almost smashed the bottle over Lavi's head. It was his fault after all. His fault for making everyone in the order crazy.


	2. Chapter 2

**I forgot to mention in my other chapter that this another contest between Lavi-Usagi and I. Review so I may win! She one last time with her yaoi against my first fic.**

* * *

Allen frowned and restrained himself from smashing the bottle.

"We should head to the science department see if anyone is not completely crazy. They might know of an antidote." Allen decided and he led Lavi in the direction of the science department. As the two walked down the hall way, a large crash was heard followed by a laugh.

"It's finally finished!" Lenalee laughed appearing out of the rubble. Allen and Lavi backed away slowly when they noticed she was dressed awfully like a certain crazy scientist who was now butt fucking Jerry.

"What's finished?" Allen asked nervously. Lenalee smiled largely and pulled a remote from her lab coat's pocket.

"Glad you asked, Allen! I present to you the newest Komlin!" She said happily, pushing a button on the remote.

"Run for it!" Lavi yelled as a robot appeared. The robot was similar to every other Komlin, except instead of Komui's ridiculous hat, it had pig tails and a mini skirt, that made the robot slightly more terrifying.

Allen and Lavi gave up on trying to get to the science department and quickly ran into Allen's bedroom. Allen quickly locked and bracketed the door. Lavi sat on his bed and tapped his fingers on the mattress in thought.

"Should we just wait it out?" Allen suggested as he moved his wardrobe in front of the door.

"That would be the best. We have no idea what could be happening. In here it's at least sort of safe." Lavi replied, looking around the room warily.

"What do you want to do in the mean time?" Allen asked sitting on the bed as well.

"I dunno." Lavi shrugged. This caused an awkward silence int he room, well until Lavi decided to break it.

"Do you like Yuu?" He asked smiling widely.

"E-eh! N-no. ." Allen yelled before burying his face in his pillow.

"You do don't you?" Lavi said smile stretching even further.

"I'd rather rape myself with my innocence than spend a minute with _him._" Allen retorted still holding the pillow to his face to cover the blush that began to creep onto his face.

"Don't be ashamed, Allen. I'm sure he likes you too."

"I know he likes me he attacked me when I got back! He didn't even care that a finder was right there! But it was that stupid potion you gave everyone, he had fairy wings and shit on."

"No way! I wanna see!"

"I locked him outside, and I'm not going back out there."

A loud yell was heard and Allen and Lavi turned to see Kanda smash through Allen's bedroom window. Kanda who landed on his face again stood and picked glass from his curly hair. He then fixed his drooping wings. Lavi laughed, clutching his sides.

"Do you guys know my favorite song?" Kanda asked with the most serious expression on his face.

"N-no?" Allen replied concerned by the random question

"Is it a remix of Allen's moans?" Lavi asked before falling back into laughter

"It's this song...Komui likes to play it...I forget the name but it goes like this...'Najeneun ttasaroun inganjeogin yeoja  
Keopi hanj-" Kanda began singing **(gangnam style for those who don't know the lyrics). **Lavi laughed harder as Kanda began dancing around the room, failing at the dance that went along with the song, still singing.

Kanda finished his dance when he couldn't remember the lyrics anymore and sat beside Allen.

"Nee Allen?" He asked and began playing with the ribbon around Allen's neck. Allen slapped away his hand, and Kanda began playing with his hair.

"What is it, Kanda." Allen sighed, giving up on getting him to stop.

"Call me Yuu!" Kanda smiled.

"Umm...what is it _Yuu_?"

"Can I have your babies?" Kanda asked with the most serious expression on his face.


	3. Chapter 3

**This is my first time writing anything like this ending so don't laugh at the failure it is.**

* * *

_"Can I have your babies?" Kanda asked with the most serious expression on his face._

"Whaaa? No you can't Kanda!" Allen stated pushing the fairy wing wearing samurai away from him.

"It's Yuu! And why not?!" Kanda pouted.

"I have two reasons,_Yuu_ . One, it's physically impossible for a male to have babies, and two...you're all potion high."

"Then I'll have Komui turn me female then we can have hundreds of babies!" Kanda squeaked hugging Allen.

"No! No you won't. You will stay male." Allen demanded. Lavi continued laughing rolling around the floor.

"Buuuut Allen! I wanna have your babies!" Kanda whined before standing abruptly "That's it I'm going there now!"

Pushing the wardrobe and other things before the door, Kanda left to get his gender changed. Allen sighed and Lavi calmed his laughter.

"Should we stop him?" Allen asked, sorta liking the idea of Kanda being female, he wouldn't seem gay if he declared his love and shit.

"Oh~ Just let him be. The potion doesn't change their personality, it just makes them react on their inner desires. And turns them slightly crazy but, that means he wants this, in a way." Lavi replied thinking back on what the label had said.

"I highly doubt that he wants to be a female." Allen stated.

"I guess you're right. I doubt he'd want you to fuck him. Other way around most likely." Lavi commented.

"LAVI!" Allen yelled, his face turning red.

"What?! I was just stating the truth!"

* * *

"Hello?! Anybody here?" Kanda called as he walked into the science department.

"Yes, Kanda?" Lenalee asked from behind a stack of paperwork on her brother's desk.

"I need a sex change!" Kanda squealed and Lenalee joined in.

"I have the perfect potion already made! Come come! Into the storage closet and help me search!" Lenalee smiled dragging Kanda down the hall and into the storage closet. Searching the shelves they eventually found a glass bottle that had a purple tinted liquid inside. Lenalee uncorked the bottle and dumped in onto Kanda. A puff of smoke surrounded him, and when it cleared stood not a him but a she. Though topless, Kanda began jumping around in joy. Lenalee frowned and removed her lab coat and handed it over.

Kanda reluctently put it on and frowned "It's not sexy! How will I get Allen's babies now?!"

"I've got it!" Lenlee exclaimed pulling another bottle from the shelf, and dumping it on Kanda. Once the smoke cleared Kanda had cat ears and a tail.

"Now all you need is a maid's outfit!" Lenalee stated before running down one of the aisles leaving Kanda to play with her new ears. Lenalee returned a moment later holding the outfit.

"This should fit!" She smiled.

* * *

"Allleeeeennn~" Kanda called and Allen opened the door afraid of what was to come. Allen felt his face heat up as he studied the new Kanda.

"Kanda! What did you do?!" Allen yelled grabbing Kanda's shoulders and turning 'her around and around studying 'her'.

"It's Yuu!" Kanda smiled her tail swishing from side to side." I said I was going to be a girl for you! I want yo babies, Allen!"

"Uh. Uh...LAVI!" Allen called, slighty terrified by the female-cat-Kanda.

"What is it Al- Ohmygod! Yuu! Love the outfit!" Lavi said coming up being Allen and draping his arm over Allen's shoulder.

"Get of him!" Kanda growled, ears flattening against 'her' head.

"Oh~ Angrey kitty maid!" Lavi mocked. Kanda continued to growl, and Lavi removed his arm from Allen's shoulder.

"Let's go Allen." Kanda demanded grabbing Allen's hand and dragged him down the hall despite his protests.

"Where are you taking me?" Allen said

"To my room! And look we're here!" Kanda said sweetly opening the door and pushing Allen in. Kanda closed the door and locked it, the bell around her neck jingled. Kanda pushed Allen onto the bed.

"W-what are you d-doing, Yuu?" Allen stuttered as he watched Kanda untie her hair.

"I'm giving you a show before I get ma babies!" Kanda smiled and began slowly undressing herself.

A few moments later, Kanda stood before a bright red Allen in nothing but the lacey undergarments Lenalee had given her. Walking over to Allen, she sat on his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him gently.

"Seems like you want to give me the babies." Kanda stated as she fiddled with the buttons on his shirt.


	4. Chapter 4

Allen woke when the early morning sunlight fell into the room. Allen groaned and rolled over, not wanting to wake up just yet. He rolled over and slung an arm over the person next to him.

_Who the hell is in my bed?_

Then everything came rushing back to 's eyes flicked open and looked at the person next to him. Allen's eyes widened when he noticed it was Kanda sleeping beside him. He sat up quickly and jumped out the bed. Allen grabbed his pants from the floor and pulled them on quickly.

Kanda groaned as she woke and stretched and Allen froze, arm halfway into his sleeve.

"Good-morning Allen!" Kanda smiled, wrapping the thin sheet around herself. Allen laughed nervously.

"G-good morning, Yuu. Did you sleep well?" Allen fake-smiled.

"I slept great,All-"

"ALLLLEEEENN! YUUU! ALLLLEEENN! YUUU!" Lavi banged on the locked door. "Open up! It's almost one in the afternoon! I know you have a busy night but-"

Allen unlocked and whipped the door open. "What is it, Lavi?"

"Lenalee wants us all in 'her' office, she says she'll make twenty Komlins if we don't. She also said for you two to bring your golems." Lavi instructed, before turning and skipping down the hall.

Allen sighed and closed the door. Kanda smiled and pulled on her too big clothes. The sleeves of her shirt touched her finger tips and her pants dragged on the ground.

"Who's the moyashi now, moyashi?" Allen teased as he watched Kanda roll the pant legs up.

"Don't be mean, Allen!" Kanda whined and glomped Allen.

"Are you done getting dressed? I've got to go find Timcanpy." Allen asked as he pushed Kanda off of him.

"All done! Does it look fine?" Kanda asked spinning around for Allen to see, her long hair, that at some point had been braided, swung behind.

"Looks great, come on...Lenalee has Komlins at her disposal. I'm going to find Tim." Allen stated leaving the room, Kanda grabbed her golem and followed quickly behind. After ten minutes of calling for Timcanpy, he was found and the pair made their way to Lenalee's temporary office.

When they entered Lenalee was fast asleep on a pile of paperwork, and nothing Lavi did could wake her.

"I wonder if this will work." Lavi said to himself before bending close to whisper into her ear " Komui's getting married."

Lenalee's eyes shot open "KOMMUUUIII!"

Lavi chuckled, grabbed her waist and forced her to calm down. Once she calmed down enough, Allen and Kanda held out their golems for Lenalee to take. She took them quickly and turned her back so they couldn't see what she was doing.

"Here you are! Now we wait." Lenalee smirked and handed back the golems.

*One Hour Later*

The golems were acting strange. Both were huddled on the corner of Allen's bed, both owners watching with concern.

"What the fuck did she do to them!" Allen yelled picking up Timcanpy and shoved him into Lavi's face. The golem was hot to the touch, and much larger than normal, like he was expanding.

"How should I know?! I just delivered the message." Lavi replied

"Well, as long as they don't turn human or something." Kanda commented.

Timcanpy began bubbling, a loud gurgle noise was heard as both golems grew in size, each a bubbled mass. Allen tossed Timcanpy on the bed in a panic and everyone retreated into the farthest corner of the room.

Several minutes later the golems stopped expanding when they reached the size of a child. Lavi, with his curious bookman ways, was the first to go over to the golems and poke.

"Hey guys, look. They're cracking." Lavi stated holding up a piece of Timcanpy.

"Lavi! Don't break him!" Allen demanded taking the piece from Lavi.

"But Allen look, there's something inside of them!" Lavi smiled peeling back the cracked bubbled shell that was once Timcanpy.

Inside the golden shell,lay sleeping a small boy. His hair was the color of Timcanpy and cut just after his shoulders began. The three stared in confusion, awe and wonder for a moment before they realized there was probably a child inside Kanda's golem as well. Kanda peeled back the bubbled shell and found, another child sleeping inside. Unlike the other child this one seemed to be the opposite, his midnight black hair falling around him, covering his body partially.

"WHY ARE THERE CHILDREN INSIDE OF OUR GOLEMS!" Allen cried and the children began to stir. The gold hair one's eyes opened and he sat up with a groan.

"T-that really hurt." He stuttered as he surveyed the room. He then smiled a bit.

"I-I can talk!" He yelled and carefully stepped out of the golden shell. Allen quickly grabbed one of his shirts and handed it over to the boy, who slipped it on.

"Who are you?" Allen asked as the boy played with the too long sleeves.

"Timcanpy, who else."


	5. Chapter 5

**I'd like to thank my facebook-page lover for one name and Lavi-Usagi for the other. Tell me which one you like better!**

* * *

"Our golems are human now." Allen stated as he looked over Timcanpy. He had given him some of his old clothes, and the now-human golem wore pants that dragged on the ground and a black sweater with sleeves that covered his small hands. Timcanpy's hair had been pulled back into a ponytail. Kanda's golem was still asleep and Kanda looked at him curiously. The boy had been removed from his former body and those shells had been cast aside so the group could all sit on the bed.

"Why won't he wake up, Allen?" Kanda asked poking the sleeping golem in the face. Timcanpy slapped his hand away and leaned over Kanda's sleeping golem. Timcanpy shook the sleeping boy's shoulder and after getting no response, he found only on option, and that was to kiss the sleeping boy on the cheek. The golem's eyes fluttered open and he swatted Timcanpy away. He sat up and wrapped a blanket around himself.

"I'm...human." He stated looking at his hands, turning them to look at the back. He then wiggled his fingers .

"He woke up!" Kanda smiled and hugged the golem.

"Get off of me, Master! What's wrong with you?" The boy demanded and struggled to get Kanda off.

"He-she's all drugged up on one of Komui's experiments. But, nevermind that, got a name?" Lavi replied and smiled at the golem.

"This dumbass didn't give me one." The boy frowned, and Allen giggled. "What's so funny, moyashi?"

"First off, don't call me moyashi, and secondly, you're like a little Kanda!" Allen laughed and the boy glared at him. Allen stood and made his way to his wardrobe in search some more small fitting clothing.

"Well if you don't have a name, then we'll give you one." Lavi stated with a smile.

"Whatever."

"Okay, umm...Yuu, any ideas?" Lavi asked. Allen returned and handed the golem a button up shirt and pants. He pulled them on, frowned, and then rolled up the sleeves and pant legs.

"I like Mendigo!" Kanda squealed and hugged the golem once more.

"That's a stupid name, stupid." The golem growled.

"How about...Akito!" Lavi smiled happily.

"I don't care." He growled once again and Lavi sighed.

"I'm just going to call you little Kanda or something along those lines." Allen smiled as he began brushing the boy's long hair and pulling it back into a ponytail.

"Whatever."

"So Lavi, how much longer until this all wears off?" Allen asked, noticing that Kanda was slowly becoming less idiot and reverting back to her normal personality.

"I'd say three hours maybe." Lavi replied.

"Good, because I'm starved!" Allen smiled and his stomach growled.

"You're always hungry." Timcanpy said and Allen frowned.

"Not my fault!" Allen defended.

"So we have three hours until this hellish nightmare is over. Any suggestions on what to do to pass the time?" Lavi asked.

"I know what I want to do!" Kanda smiled and hugged Allen from behind. Allen frowned and pushed her off.

"Why not go to town and get you three clothes that, I don't know, fit?" Allen suggested, trying to fix Kanda's shirt which fell off one of her shoulders.

"Let's go! Let's go!" Kanda yelled, jumping around in excitement.

* * *

The five walked down the road in search of a store that would have clothing for the golems. Allen held Timcanpy's hand, who held Little Kanda's hand, who was forced to hold Kana's the hand holding was Allen's attempt to keep Kanda and the golem's from running off. Lavi walked before them kicking rocks and humming. Lavi led them into a small shop and they were greeted by a teenage girl holding a pile of folded pink sweaters.

Allen released their hands and told them to pick something out. Kanda skipped around the store and returned every few minutes to show Allen some outfit. Everytime Allen would say it was nice, Kanda would frown and put it back on the rack.

"You know, Moyashi, why not fucking pick one! Tell me which one you like!" Kanda yelled as she held up two dresses. Allen smiled, Kanda was slowly coming back to her senses. Allen hesitated before picking one and Kanda scowled, then put the one Allen didn't like back on the rack.

"Are you ready now?" Allen asked, standing and yawning. The golems stood along with him, clutching their clothing tightly. Kanda gave a nod and handed the dresses she'd chosen to Allen. Allen collected the golems' pile and began searching for Lavi. He was found flirting with the cashier, and Allen slapped him on the back of the head after failing to grab his cashier blushed and went back to her post. Allen dumped the pile of clothing before her on the counter and she smiled.

"You four make a cute family." She smiled, looking at Kanda who was playing with Timcanpy while Little Kanda watched

"It isn't like that!" Allen defended and the girl giggled and rang up the last article of clothing. Allen quickly paid and dragged everyone from he store.


	6. Chapter 6

This had to be the longest two days that Allen had ever experienced. Things were slowly going back to normal and he felt safe going to the cafeteria to ask Jerry for the food that his stomach has been growling for. He walked his way around the halls of the order, peeking around bends in the halls to see if anyone was lurking. The two golems ignored Allen's demand to stay with him, but instead skipped ahead. They literally skipped ahead. Well, Timcanpy skipped and dragged the other behind him. The three followed them to the cafeteria where they found everything the most normal they've seen in a while. Komui was leaning over the order window talking to Jerry who had his arms crossed and shaking his head at Komui. Lenalee had her face on the table she sat at and was moaning in pain holding an icepack to her head.

"Everything seems normal." Allen stated with a smile as he walked over to Jerry, who smiled and shooed Komui away.

"Good morning hun, what can I get for ya?" Jerry asked and Allen began rattling off everything he could think of and more. Jerry nodded his head when Allen finished and leaned over the counter.

"And what about the these little ones? They are just the cutest!" Jerry smiled looking at the two then back at Allen.

"I want dangos!" Timcanpy squealed, jumping up and down in circles around the other, which earned him a smack.

"I'll have the same." The other replied before turning on his heels and leaving, Timcanpy jogging to his side before taking his hand.

"Do you know where Komui went?" Allen asked before Jerry left to take care of the orders.

"He probably went to his office, but he'll be back to apologize some more before you've finished eating." Jerry assured and left to begin cooking.

Allen frowned and dragged Kanda to the table where Lavi and the two golems sat at. All Allen wanted was to get Kanda back to his original gender, the golems back to normal and to stuff his face with all the food he could eat, and that last one was about to be taken care of. Allen slumped down at the table and buried his head in his arms. Kanda sat beside him and rested his-her head on Allen's shoulder which earned a surprised gasp from the people who were able to grasp the situation.

* * *

Right as Allen finished his last stick of dangos, Komui stumbled into the room just like Jerry said he would.

"Komui!" Allen growled from across the room, whipping one of his trays at the man. It clattered at Komui's feet and he smiled.

"Oh, welcome back Allen. What's got you so angry?" Komui asked placing his mug down on the counter.

"Turn. Kanda. Back." Allen growled, fists at his sides as Kanda came running up to him. Komui went wide eyed and nodded. He motioned for Allen and Kanda to follow and turned on his heels, heading back to his office. The golems had followed like they were programmed to and once in the office, they fought for the empty spot on the worn sofa. Komui knocked over multiple boxes as he dug through the closet for the two potions that would turn the three back to normal. He returned with a triumphant smirk, holding two bottles in his arms.

"Who's first?" Komui smiled putting both of the bottles on his paperwork covered desk. Allen shoved the two golems before Komui and he uncorked the larger of the two bottles. The thick dark green liquid inside slowly poured out on to their heads. They both pouted as the liquid slid down their faces and on to their chests. Almost instantly, each grabbed their heads and released a blood curdling scream as their knees buckled and they sank to the floor. Kanda became teary eyed as he watched the two squirm and Allen forced him to stay sitting.

"Hey Kanda!" Komui said to grab his attention as he uncorked the other bottle and threw the powder in Kanda's face. Allen jumped off of the couch as the cloud of colored powder expanded.

"What the fuck did you just dump on me?" Kanda growled as the powder settle. Allen smiled and quickly hugged Kanda. "What are you doing?! Get off of me!"

"They're gone!" Allen smiled patting Kanda's chest. Kanda growled and swatted his hand away.

"You seem to have a bit memory loss, I'm sure you'll remember." Komui stated and Kanda's frown deepened.

"I'm so glad you're back to normal!" Allen cried hugging Kanda tightly, ignoring the older male's protests. Timcanpy flew in circles above them before landing on Allen's head. Allen smile grew as he buried his head in Kanda's chest.


End file.
